


captured because of the heart

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Kidnapping, Kidnapping for Love?, M/M, Mafia AU, mentions of Raphael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: jace's siblings kidnap his crush, an aspiring musician named simon lewis, and this is how the story went down





	captured because of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i saw on tumblr that said something along the lines of 'you've been kidnapped by the mafia? why? someone high up has a child has a crush on you', that might not be the exact wording but it is the bases of what i was going for

Really, all he had been doing was helping his friend Maia clean the bar after his gig. She had sent him to take the trash out, and that was when he felt something prick at the base of his neck, and that was all he remembered before the world went black. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this, he really doesn't.

He's just a simple aspiring musician who studies accounting to appease his mother, his best friend an artist named Clary who, while together they've managed to find themselves into trouble, none of it should have landed it with him inside the Lightwood manor, with Alec glaring hard at him with his arms crossed against his chest.

Okay, so this may not make sense to all of you, so let's back track a little for a bit of a history lesson for this small little town on the outskirts of New York. Everyone in town know who the Lightwood's are, and that they own the biggest house in the small town. They're rich beyond all means, but It's how they acclaimed this money as to why he's worried he's in this place. Everyone also knows that the reason the cops never arrest the family for their illegal gambling rings and solicitation of prostitutes, is because they're able to pay their way around it. The cops are putty in the hands of the Lightwood's and their money.

This also means, that everyone knows who they are, Maryse and Robert, the parents of four children, and the leaders of the group. They had divorced six years ago, when Maryse found her husband cheating – honestly, most of the town thought it was going to end in blood, or either the mistress or Robert, but were left surprised when Maryse claimed a divorce and taking on the business of handling their prostitutes. Maryse was one fierce woman, that his mother warned him to stay away from her and her children. His mother happened to be her lawyer in the divorce, and remans Maryse's lawyer.

So, yes, he's meet her a few times – and seen her children, but he had done as his mother told him, he stayed away and never spoke to them. Never speaking to them doesn’t mean he doesn't know anything about them, the town was always full of gossip.

There were four children, Alexander, more commonly known as Alec, he's next in line to take over the family business. His dark hair always a mess upon his head, a scowl adorning his features most of the time, unless he was looking at the owner of Pandemonium, Magnus Bane, then it was a smile and heart eyes. Whatever business he takes over, leaves the other one to either his sister, Isabelle, who was never seen without red painted lips or heels on. She is just as fierce as her mother, and quick in a fight that every man cowers when she walks by with a pleased smile upon her red tainted lips. Not that they have a chance with her, she is happily married to a blonde woman by the name of Lydia Branwell.

Or, the other business would go to Jace Lightwood, and yes, he's a Lightwood, despite his blond hair and his blue brown eyes. You wouldn't call him the black sheep of the family, because he fits in so well with them. He is just as abrasive and stubborn, maybe that is why the Lightwood's adopted him when he was ten years old.

The youngest Lightwood, was Max, who, not much has gotten around about him yet, maybe that's because he's only ten years old and spends most of his time inside reading comics or doing his homework.

So, those are the Lightwood's, they should have nothing to do with Simon Lewis, a college student who works small bar gigs to fulfil his dreams of becoming a successful musician. Simon whose hair is messy and his glasses are almost too big for his face, and who is so full of pop culture references that you can't help but groan when one falls from his lips. Whose best friend is a fiery red-head who loves to paint and draw, and is utterly in love with their other friend, Maia, a bartender at night while she studies marine biology.

He can't come up with a reason as to why he was there, fearing for his life as Alec stared him down so he turns his head to look around the place, he was on a bed, a big king sized one with nice soft sheets. The room was big and had hardly anything in it, Simon would guess that this was possibly a guest room, if not, someone doesn't know how to style their room. He seemed to be fully clothed in what he wore when he blacked out, that was a good sign right? On the other side Lydia stood, her hair high up in a ponytail, she sure as hell fitted in well with the Lightwood's, no wonder she was picked to marry Alec. Oh, that, that is a story for another day, now onto the one we were on already.

There was some form of arguing going on outside of the door, it was becoming louder and louder until the door opened up, and in storms Jace, with Isabelle and Maryse hot on his tail.

"If you wanted to interfere with someone's love life, interfere with Alec's! He's the one ogling that Bane guy," Jace speaks with a glare towards the two females as he turns to face them, his arms crossing against his chest. What was up with all these people and  _crossing their arms_. It seems that he hadn't taken notice of the others in the room.

"At least with Magnus, we know what he's like. He's good with business and us, we know nothing of this Lewis boy," Maryse spoke with a rather calm tone, her eyes glancing towards Simon for just a brief second before looking at Jace.

"His mother is your  _lawyer_ , right... where is he? I don't know how in the hell we can explain this, but I fucking will," Jace replies, waiting for one of the girls to answer him.

"Lydia, babe, stop glaring so hard, you're going to get wrinkles prematurely," Isabelle says walking over to Lydia, pressing a kiss to Lydia's cheek and smiling when Lydia's glare softened.

It seems now that Simon's mouth finds the time to work, "Uh, can I just... you know, go home. I won't tell anyone about what happened. I don't even know what happened, did I get kidnapped? Because that is kind of what this feels like what happened. But, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even my mother. I know I've got a mouth on me, but I can keep a secret."

"Oh god, it's one that won't shut up, good pick there Jace," Alec speaks, rolling his eyes. HIs words only caused confusion within Simon. 

It made no sense, he really just wants to go home, and sleep in his own bed and maybe not go to his classes today. Was it day already? He can't really see anything outside of the closed curtains and there didn't seem to be a clock in the room.

It seems now, Jace sees the new comer in the bed, his eyes going a bit wide. "Great! You assholes put him in my fucking room! What if I was asleep in here? Such a great fucking family! Let him leave, I don't want him here, and I'm sure as hell he doesn't want to be here. Don't hold him against his will."

That was all Jace said before he left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Simon was still confused, nothing was making sense, and sure, it doesn't take a lot but this was something that really needed more context for him to understand what the fuck was going on. Alec follows after his brother, Maryse leaves not long after and Simon is afraid to ask how he can leave the house. So, he is thankful for when Isabelle takes pity on him and shows him the way out. On the way, he sees Jace and Alec arguing, and Jace must have seen him because he glares at him as he passed. When he was out of the house, he was grateful, Isabelle told him an uber will pick him up shortly, that he can just wait out on the street and tell the driver to take him wherever he needed to go.

The uber arrives and he gets the car to take him to his home, it was when he reached the front door that he realised he didn't have his keys or even his phone on him. They were still at the bar, sitting in the back room waiting for him to collect after he finished helping Maia, but of course, they're still there because he never did get to collect them. Groaning, he knocked upon the door, he was not about to try and open it up only to find that it's locked, that would just make him look stupid. After a few moments, he was going to leave when the door opened and he was engulfed in a hug.

He can smell the shampoo that Clary always used, and hugged them in return. They pull away and Clary doesn't hesitate to hit him in the arm, "Don't ever scare us like that again! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Clary," He apologises as he is ushered into the house, inside he sees his sister and mother on the couch. It looked like his sister was trying to comfort their mother, who looked very worried. She glances up at the people entering the room and moved their mother to look at him, and once again, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh thank god you're okay," His mother says into his hair, she presses a soft kiss to his cheek, "I thought the Lightwood's got too you. Maryse has expressed a bit of interest in you. If they ask you to be anything, please, deny them. I don't want you involved with anything they have going on."

Simon pulls away from his mother and gives a nod of his head, "They didn't get me, I'm okay." Not wanting to worry his mother even more outweighed the guilt of having to lie to her, because they had in fact, gotten him. "I just got lost. I thought I had heard something, and decided to check it out. Somehow, I missed stepped and got lost, that is all."

"I can go to work now that I know you're safe, Rebecca, I can drop you off at school," His mother says, giving her son a pat on the cheek, smiling at him.

Rebecca stands up and the two Lewis woman stand up and leave the house, he was left with Clary looking at him with a tilt of their head. "What?" Simon questions, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Maia grabbed your things, but your van is still at the bar," Clary answers before walking away, leaving Simon to sink onto the couch.

He takes note of his keys and phone sitting on the table, he lets out a sigh before he grabs them. His phone is at 50% so, if he just makes a trip back to the bar to just grab his van, it should last him. He calls out to Clary, telling them that he was just going to go get his van.

The bar, Hunter's Moon was only three blocks away, but when you have to lug around instruments as well, you would go for the driving option instead. So, it didn't take him long to get to the place, he was glad to see his van still there, looking as colourful as ever. Clary has had their way with decorating the van, and Simon doesn't mind, Clary was an amazing artist and he was proud to have their work on his van.

So, when he sees a blond leaning against the driver's side, head to toe clad in black and leather, the signature  _Jace_  look, with his hair messily pushed back, he groaned a little. "You know what... Maybe my mother was right, I should stay away from you guys because so far, you've caused me nothing but trouble. Getting kidnapped, and now, because of that I have to collect my own vehicle of which  _you_  are blocking, so move it."

"Wow, is that really how you're going to talk to a Lightwood?" Jace muses with a raise of his eyebrow, "I just wanted to let you know that my siblings were out of hand, and they shouldn't hassle you again. If they do... let me know."

"And how exactly would I do that, it's not like I have your number," Simon replies, and it's a valid argument because he did not in fact have the blond's number. In fact, the only numbers programmed into his phone are; His mother, sister, Clary, Clary's mother and step-father, and Maia's number, that is it. His friend list isn't big, nor does he care how big it is because those are the ones that matter to him.

"That is what I believe this is for," Jace answers, handing over a piece of paper, which Simon takes with caution.

He's a little confused, especially as he watches as Jace pushes himself off of the van and walks his way over to a motorbike a few feet away. The Lightwood pulls on his helmet before revving the engine and driving off onto the street. Simon stands there, a little dazed by what happened. He finally lets his eyes look down at the piece of paper, seeing a set of numbers and... did Jace really just give him his number? No, surely this must be a fake number, but why would he seek Simon out to just give him a fake number? Either way, Simon programs the number into his phone under a name that wouldn't send his mother into having a heart attack. It's not like he was going to need to use it, right? God, he hoped he didn't.

A few days go by, and he doesn't spot a single Lightwood, not even Maryse when he visited his mother which made him feel safe, and secure again. He was worried he'd see them and they'd talk with him, and he so didn't want to deal with that at all because that would mean he might have to explain a few things.

He was currently sitting at the bar, Maia on the opposite side of the thing pouring him a drink. He was taking a break from performing, letting the pre-done songs filter their way through the place. It wasn't packed, it never really was a packed bar, but tonight it wasn't dead either. To Simon, that was the perfect crowd, because it meant that people could still walk their way through the place without having to worry about spilling a drink or food.

Maia placed the finished drink in front of him, a little smile upon her lips before she leaned in, "You've got yourself an admirer you know that?"

"Huh?" Simon asked with a tilt of his head, confused by his friend's words then he is following her gaze as she looks down at the bar to a certain blond, who was looking over at him, despite being with his siblings. Looking away, Simon grabs the drink and downs it completely. "Not going to deal with that tonight. He can take home one of the many other patrons of this place, and leave me the hell alone."

"Have you-,"

"No! It's... complicated," Simon interrupts, knowing full well where Maia was going to go with that question.

"Well, he's here  _every_  time you perform, so...," Maia replies with a shrug, "I mean, at least every time I work, and you play, he's always  _there_."

"Is not," Simon retorts, rolling his eyes because there was no way in hell that  _Jace_ _fucking Lightwood_  would ever come to Hunter Moon just to hear Simon sing, he's probably there for a few drinks and a fuck. "I'm going to head back now. Talk with you later Maia."

"Knock 'em dead," And that was all Simon heard before he moved his way through the crowd, back to the stage.

He plays a few more songs, enjoying the way the crowd loves his work. This is what he lives for, he lives for others who love his work just as much as he did. It helps put his self-esteem up, helps puts a sense of pride within himself for every time they cheer as he finishes.

Clary came by, and helped him with putting his things back in his van before the pair headed back into the bar. When they sit down, a few people Simon has noticed as regular fans come by to tell him he did a great show, and he thanks them.

"Have you heard the latest news with the Lightwood's?" Clary muses as Maia sets a drink in front of the redhead, and one in front of Simon. Simon hadn't ordered one yet – but it was his usual so he wasn't complaining. Maia raises an eyebrow slightly at her partner, "How am I the only one caught up on this gossip?"

"Because you my dear, are the only one who reads the magazines," A new voice spoke up, causing the redhead to turn and face the new comer. "How are well all?"

"Good! I haven't seen you in ages Magnus. How is your club going?" Clary replies, moving in to give the older male a hug. Magnus returns it, a smile gracing his lips.

"It's going good. I'm only here for a few moments though, while I do trust your father, I do like to oversee my business biscuit. I would actually have a word with Simon," Magnus answers, pointing a deep purple painted finger at the male who raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Me? What about?" Simon questions before he could stop it, Magnus rolls his eyes, before taking hold of Simon's arm.

Magnus drags him out to the back of the bar, where no one would be able to hear a thing they would say between them. Simon is confused to say the least, why was this becoming such a recurring thing with him? Why can't things just make  _sense_.

"Simon, it has come to my attention that you had a run in with the Lightwood's?" Magnus says, eyes looking at Simon with a set of curiosity in them.

"Uh..." He's at a loss for words, what does he say? Yes, they kidnapped me only to let me go, then later Jace sought him out to give him his number and to apologise? The Lightwood's never apologised, that was widely known, even if they were in the wrong.

"I heard it from Alexander's mouth himself," Magnus supplied, "Now, he didn't exactly tell me  _what_  they did, but whatever it did, caused a rift between him and Jace. It is not public that Alexander and I are dating at this moment, but we are and whatever it is, that's happened between him and his brother seems to be affecting him a lot. He also seems to blame you."

Simon's brows frowned together, and he tilted his head to the side a little. "Why would he blame me? I don't know him. All I know is what is in the gossip, which Clary was just about to tell. Not that I care, especially now. Those assholes can keep far away from me as humanly possible in this town."

"Simon, calm down a little. You're starting to ramble and your words are mixing together a bit," Magnus speaks with a clam tone in his voice, reaching a ring clad hand to rest upon Simon's shoulder.

Simon takes in a deep breath and lets it out, he does it a few times, giving a small nod of his head when he felt he was better, "Thank you, Magnus. How much do you think it would be to move into New York?"

"I have a place there, are you wanting to escape this town for a little bit?" Magnus asks, and Simon gives a small nod of his head. "Okay, I'll set something up for you, and give you a list of places that do live music for you to try and book a few gigs while you're there. I'll call you later about it."

"Again, thank you. Talk to you later," Simon says, watching as Magnus re-enters the bar, and he leans himself against the cold wall of the bar.

It was calming for him, he could hear the soft murmurs of the bar, the laughs of others as they passed by the alley. His eyes looking up to the sky, he could make a few constellations, he would miss this when he goes to New York, miss looking at the night skies. And so, it was a decision he thought of on the spot, as he was talking with Magnus.

"So... you're going to New York now?" A new voice spoke, making Simon jump, his eyes finding the blond Lightwood not even a few feet away from him.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Simon retorted, crossing his arms against his chest, before dropping them down to his side. He would  _not_  become like them in anyway.

"I never said I cared Simon," Jace replies. "Just... how do you know Magnus?"

"You're not a cop, and I'm not under interrogation, so I don't have to answer that," Wit that, Simon turns on his heels and walks back into the bar, grabbing his things that Clary was holding onto. He told them he would be home if they wanted him. He would tell them all later about his new plans, maybe when it was sorted and there was no way he could back out of it.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

It's almost two months later, and he's in New York adjusting to the busy life of the big city. It was so much different than his home town. His mother calls him almost daily, he talks with everyone else via his social media's and that is how he knows that Magnus and Alec have gone public with their relationship, and now everyone was wondering when Jace would find himself a girlfriend, a possible wife.

Maia and Clary send him snaps of the little things, and apparently, they've found a new roommate to help pay for the bills, while Simon was in New York, her name was Aline and she got along well with the two of them. Simon was happy for them.

Simon went to a few of the places Magnus' had told him about, but there were only two of them that did want him. Club Dumort, which was run by a female by the name of Camille, and he already has decided to go with the other place, Santiago's Cafe & Bar. Because Camille scared him a little, made him think of a meaner, cruller version of Isabelle, so he started to play regularly, every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, and he got trained as a barista so he could work there during the day.

It works out nicely, Raphael, his boss is one of Magnus' friends, and while he comes off a bit  _cold_  at times, he was a good boss. Simon would love to say friend, but he doesn't think Raphael would like that so he doesn't.

Honestly, he has found himself liking it here in the big city, it was nice but he was still getting use to how busy it was compared to the pace his old home town had. He knows his way to and from work and home, to the nearest shop, that was all he really needed.

He had just finished a shift, and he smelled of coffee, not that he minded, it was a calming smell to him. Magnus' apartment was pretty flash, and Simon honestly felt a bit out of place when he first arrived, but now he's adjusted to it. Magnus only asks that Simon pays him  _some_  form of rent, and that he keeps the place clean because he does use the house himself, and rents it out for people who are staying in New York for a while. Almost like a hotel room, Magnus had said if someone was going to be using the other room that he would let Simon know beforehand. So, when he walks into the apartment and smells something cooking, he freezes in his spot.

Holding his keys in his hands like they were some kind of weapon, he walked into the kitchen where he spotted someone in some sweatpants, and tight-fitting tank top. He could see a few tattoo's lining up the arms of the guy. That was blond hair in a messy bun, and... it was Jace.

Of fucking course, it was Jace, it just had to be Jace didn't it. Jace looked at him, flashing a cocky smile before he holds out a plate towards him. Simon just eyes it warily, taking it into his own hands. Magnus hadn't told him that someone was coming to the apartment, so yes, he was a little concerned. "Not sure if I will eat that," He comments, placing the plate onto the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to escape that good dam press in the small town of ours," Jace answers, taking a seat at the table, like he lived here.

" _Your_  town, you're the Lightwood, not me," Simon retorts, moving to the cupboards, finding it stocked with  _real_  food. Okay, not  _real_  food, all food was real but other food that wasn't cheap or quick to make. He suspects that Jace stocked the cupboards.

"We come from the same town Simon," Jace says like it's simple fact, and yeah, it was but Simon just wants to distance himself from the town, from the Lightwood's. "Magnus said he had a spare room in his apartment not currently being used, and offered it to me."

"Well, that is just  _great_ , I left the town to get away from you and your crazy family and now you're here, maybe it's a sign to go back home," Simon mumbled, pulling out a cup of noodle's. The smells of the home cooked meal, were tempting him but he wasn't going to just  _eat_  something that a Lightwood made. Especially one that might have it out for him. "Wait... you knew I was here, didn't."

"You're implying I care about you," Jace says with a simple shrug of his shoulder, taking a bite of his food, not even bothering to look at Simon. "I don't."

"It's no wonder you're single, with that attitude, who would want to date that," Simon huffs, taking his cup of noodles and heading into the room he was using. Opening up his laptop, he finds something to watch while he eats, then he is sending a heated message to Magnus, about a certain blond and why was he here without warning. It was a few seconds later, when Magnus replies to him;

_Did I forget to tell you_ _Jace_ _was_ _staying... oops_

**_Ooops_ ** **_?_ ** **_Fo_ ** **_r_ ** **** **_fucksake_ ** **_Magnus I wanted to get AWAY from the Lightwood's!_ **

_Why?_

**_Because!_ **

He can't tell Magnus, he can't tell anyone. He doesn't want to worry anyone, that will be his little secret he has with the Lightwood's even though he doesn't want it.

"Stupid Magnus," He mutters as he rolls his eyes, his mother decided to call him just as he grabbed his guitar, but still he answered it. Telling her how his day went, listening to her tell him about hers. It is nice to hear, he misses seeing his mother face to face. Of course, he leaves the part of where he's now rooming with a  _Lightwood_ , she would have a heart attack if he told her that. "Talk with you later, I miss you too Mum."

The line goes dead, Simon lets out a sigh as he stares at his phone. He does miss his home, but he also likes it here in this big city. His phone lights up, and it's Clary sends him a message. He smiles a little to himself, wondering what it could be this time.

Opening it up, he reads;  **Lightwood's refuse to answer any questions on** **Jace** **, adoptive son of the Lightwood's whereabouts. Did his real family find him? Is he okay? Was he addicted to drugs, and sent to rehab? No matter the questions, they all remain silent on the subject.**

**Article;** **Jace** **possible wife?**

Simon rolls his eyes, and decides to call up Clary, "Hey, you do know I do not care about what's happening with the Lightwood's, can you please stop sending me the articles."

"Oh come on, when you come back you have to be caught up on the drama, especially Lightwood drama," Clary replies, like it was the most sane thing to say.

"I never said I was going back. Maybe I wanted to be away from a town that has the Lightwood's in it."

"Si, you don't mean that. You're coming back right?" Clary questions, and he can hear the waver in their voice like they didn't want their voice to break. It's sad that he knows that sound all too well, and all the stories of how it came about, aren't ones he likes.

He sucks in a deep breath before letting it out, "I don't know Fray, maybe here in New York I can get somewhere, who knows Clary."

"Then I'm moving too!" Clary declared, and there was a whimper on the other end.

"No, you and Maia stay there. This is for myself Clary, I just can't  _live_  in that town anymore. I'll visit you and mum, and Becca, everyone okay. I promise," He's pleading with his best friend over the phone.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Jace may have found someone to actually settle for?" Clary is grasping at straws, and he knows it. "Because if it is, I'll punch him and kick him."

Simon lets out a soft chuckle, he loved his best friend who was ready to hurt anyone that so much as said something wrong to or about him, or anyone they cared about "There is no reason to kick or punch him. And I promise you, this has  _nothing_  to do with Jace. That crush is long gone and forgotten."

"Okay... promise you'll visit, and I'll visit you sometime. I need my best friend in my life," Simon couldn't agree with them more. He gives a small nod of his head, forgetting that he was talking on the phone.

"I do, I promise. I need you in my life too. I'll talk with you later, okay Clary," Simon says, and Clary says a goodbye, and then the phone line is dead.

There are tears in his eyes, because this was it. He had decided, he was going to stay in New York, get big and visit his family and friend while he could. It was hitting him hard, because he really did miss seeing them all face to face. HIs missed his old bedroom, filled with all his things and memories. Tomorrow he'll look for a different place to live, Magnus probably wouldn't want him to stay there forever.

A few sobs leave his lips, and he curls in on his pillow. The lying to stop his friends from worrying, catching up to him, like it's all too much. He hated this, hated feeling so low and not knowing how to stop it. All he knows how to do is curl up and cry on his bed.

He ignores the knocking upon his door, he doesn't exactly want to talk to Jace right now or even see his face. A few minutes go by, and Simon is sure that it would have stopped, but it hasn't. God! Why can't Jace just take the hint that Simon doesn't want to talk to him.

"Simon... open the fuck up!" Jace called out, hitting the door harder to emphasize that he wants the door open.

"Go away!" Simon yells back, he is meet with silence. The banging stops and Simon thinks that Jace is leaving to go to the other room, the one that he was going to be in. The thought shattered when he hears the door open. "I thought I said go away."

"Clearly, I don't listen to stupidity," Jace retorts, he was standing at the end of the bed. His eyes overlooking Simon, and Simon could  _swear_  there was a slight downturn of Jace's lips as he did. It was almost like Jace didn't know what to do, so he was just  _standing_  there. "You're upset, I'm not too cold hearted to ask what is wrong."

"Pretty sure you are. You can stop this act of pretending to care, I know you fucking don't. I'm just -,"

"Simon!" Jace cuts in before Simon could say anything self-deprecating, he is looking at the brunette with a hard glare. "How about you shut the fuck up! God, why can't you just accept that I want to help you! Why is that so hard to believe? Maybe I'll just hire you a fucking prostitute and let you fuck your problems away."

"Just buy me some fucking alcohol, that'll help my-,"

"No! Fucking doesn't hurt anyone but yourself, whereas drinking hurts others around you. Thought you of all people would know that," Jace retorts, before storming out of the room, making a deal of slamming the door behind him as he did.

 _Fu_ _cking_ _drama queen_ , Simon thinks to himself but then it comes to him that Jace  _knew_  about his mother's drinking problem? Maybe Maryse did a background check on his mother before hiring her and that is how Jace knows.

He pushes the thought out of his head, deciding that an early night's sleep was what was instore for him.

He doesn't know what Jace gets up to when he's not home, nor does Simon really care as long as the place is still clean. It wasn't  _really_  their place, so Simon preferred it to be clean. He had a gig tonight, and was getting ready for it when he heard the door open and shut, he just suspected it was Jace and continued on with getting dressed.

Pulling on his jacket, he hears something shatter in the kitchen so he called out, "If you broke it Jace, you're replacing it!"

Of course, he hears nothing back, so he just rolls his eyes and grabs his guitar and keys. Walking into the living room, he sees some red paint on the floor, and was that forming a circle? What did Jace do know? "God dammit Jace! Magnus will kill you!"

"Oh no, that's my job," A voice spoke, startling Simon so much he drops his things on the floor. Simon looks around and find's a blond male, tattoos riding right up to his neck with a menacing grin etched upon his features. Simon didn't like it one bit.

"Who are you?" Simon asks, he wants this to be some sick joke that Jace might be playing on him to get into his head. Where  _is_  Jace?

"I'm your worst nightmare... or well Jace's, that's what he's going by now isn't it, his worst nightmare, but I can be yours too," The male spoke, taking a step closer to Simon, and he was frozen in place as the new comer just kept getting closer.

He feels something press against his abdomen, it was the barrel of a gun, and the fear in Simon just grew, was this how he was going to meet his end? Was he going to die in his friend's apartment because of a killer who wants Jace? Maybe he should have told the truth those months ago? Would that have changed things? Would he be here if he had?

"Now, you're going to dump Jace, break that stupid heart of his that he's got," The words, hard and chilling.

"I... We're not dating." Simon sputters out, confusion settling into him – but it doesn't outweigh the fear he has.

"No? Then break his heart by telling him you're straight, that he never has a chance. I want to see the heartbreak in his eyes, and then I'll let you go, and just take him off of your hands. He'll be in here any minute," The guy said, and all Simon could do was nod his head.

The blond moves away, slinking away into the kitchen so when Jace walks in, he won't see him. Simon just tried to shake this out of his head, this has to be some kind of fucked up prank, right? But, he'll play along. It would be his bet at survival, right? Oh god he hopes so.

And, almost as if one queue Jace walks in the door, "Simon, what are you still doing here?"

"I... I was waiting to talk to you," Jace raises an eyebrow, and Simon fights the urge to roll his eyes so he continues on, "I've noticed that you might like me," He watches as Jace stiffens, but thinks nothing of it, "But I need to let you know that it couldn't happen," Now Simon is moving his eyes to look down at the red markings on the floor, trying to signal to Jace about the thing – just in case this  _wasn't_  a prank like the deep part of his heart was telling him, "because I'm not into guys, like  _at all_. I'm completely straight."

Simon watches as Jace looks down at the ground before looking at him with a raised eyebrow again, "Is that so? You're straight? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes," Simon replies, and he hopes that Jace knows that he is lying. Jace has his phone out, and seems to be typing away on it., like this doesn't bother him.

"Okay," Jace says in a rather calm tone, and that scares Simon because  _why_  is Jace so calm? Simon just accused him of having feelings for him? Oh god, this was a prank!

A growl came and the blond stranger walked out, holding his gun at Simon, "You didn't generate the result I wanted!" He yells, and the gun fires.

Time almost slows down, yet happens so fast. There is a pain shooting through Simon's body as the bullet enters his body, the stranger turns the gun on Jace but Jace is tackling him, and they're in a full-on fist fight. He's getting dizzy as he watches as Jace throws punches, and then Jace is standing above the other a snarl leaving his lips, and Simon could have sworn that he heard Jace say, ' _Father always did say I was better_ ' before he passed out.

Since waking up a few days ago, his mother hasn't left his side. Clary and Maia visited him, and now was the day he was getting discharged from the hospital. He's been questioned by the police and answered their questions as honestly as possible, and they told him that they'll get back to him if they need too.

His mother was driving him back to the apartment, and then she was going to go back. She after all had work to do. Arriving she gave him a small smile before asking, "Is this what you've been up to? Are you dating a Lightwood?"

"Huh? No mother, you told me to stay away, and I did. Magnus just offered Jace the other room," Simon answers, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll probably find another place anyway."

"But he was... you know what, I believe you. I'll call you when I get home," His mother says, and he climbs out of the car before going up into the apartment. 

It's quiet when he walks into the apartment, Simon thinks nothing of it as he just lets his eyes roam over the floor where the red circle, was now smudged. He could see a bucket near the couch, Jace probably got a cleaning aid to do it.

He walks himself to the kitchen, where he sees Jace sitting on the floor with his hands clenching at his golden hair. Hitching an eyebrow, Simon looked down at the form on the floor, this didn't seem right. Letting his eyes roam over the blond, he takes note that he's still wearing what he was the other night. That it was covered in blood, his mind supplies his blood for some reason. There is a redness to his hands, and he can't tell if it's from the paint or blood.

"Jace?" Simon questions warily, scared to approach him. Nothing about this was  _normal_  for the Jace Lightwood he's heard so much about, and had glimpses of. Jace doesn't look up at him, just stares at the wall, this just makes concern grow inside him. Attentively, he reaches a hand to place upon Jace's shoulder.

Jace jumps at the contact, and Simon pulls his hand away like he's been burned. There is something he never thought he would see in any Lightwood's eyes,  _fear_. Simon takes a seat on the floor right in front of Jace, close but not too close he hopes.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back to New York. That he'd find me," Jace says, his voice barely a whisper as he lets the words out of his mouth, eyes looking at Simon like he was something fragile. "Johnathan, or Sebastian, whatever one he picked to stick with. He... he's kind of my brother. I guess. I don't know, my childhood is fucked up, and I should have thought of that before following you here. He's mean like our father, yet I was the golden child before he died. He was after me, but hurt you and for that... I am sorry. I'm heading back after I clean up the Circle."

"I'll help you clean it up, but you don't have to leave New York because I got shot from your... brother?" Simon tells Jace, offering a small smile.

"If I want you safe, I do."

"You don't c-,"

"God! Simon, do you not  _listen?_  I care about you okay. Do you notice I call you  _Simon_?" Jace questions, and come to think of it... Jace does call him Simon. The Lightwood's are known for calling everyone by their last names, unless it was someone they cared about. "He picked  _you_  because he clearly tracked my movements, which happened to be all your gigs! Or out fucking some random. I knew something was up the  _moment_  you said you wanted to talk. You never do, then that batshit crazy thing about you being straight? Yeah, I thought it was you giving me code that something wasn't right, because the whole town knows you're not."

"I wish to say I regret yelling,  _I'm a_ _pantastic_ _pansexual_  at the top of my lungs at the senior formal, but I don't. It was to help make Clary feel better," Simon says with a small shrug. He would take embarrassment and the humiliation before he'd let anyone try to do that to his best friend. "They had recently come out, and were scared."

"Clary really is something, tried punching me when they arrived here," Jace lets a small light laugh leave his lips, and Simon hopes that they can maybe change the subject away from Jace belittling himself. Yes, he knows, that's being a little hypocritical as he does it  _a lot_. "Small but very full of anger they are."

"Yes, you don't want to learn the hard way and I hate to break it to you, you had it  _easy_ ," Simon replies, with a small smile upon his lips. "Go clean up, shower. You've been wearing those for what? Almost a week?"

"I've been either at the hospital or here trying to scrub that fucking floor clean. I hate the Circle, at least the Lightwood's don't murder, or torture. I'm fine Simon, I just... need to clean that up or I'll go crazy," Jace pushes himself off of the floor and Simon can see the male sway a little, has he had any sleep?

"First bed and shower, then clean up," Simon tells him, standing up and pushing Jace towards his room. Jace for some weird reason unknown to Simon, lets him be pushed into the room and onto the bed. Simon pulls Jace's shirt off because he can see how tired Jace was, and he must be very to not even protest any of this.

Jace kicks off his shoes, and Simon places them to the side. "This is not how I wanted you to undress me," Jace says with a soft sigh, his head falling onto the pillow.

"Your body is finally catching up to you, and your mind is going because I'm not whatever girl you like," Simon tells Jace, as he removes Jace's jeans before pulling the blanket over him.

"Are you Simon Lewis?"

"Yes."

"Then you're the person I like, but shh don't tell the media," Jace mumbles, falling asleep and leaving Simon a little shocked, but still he pushes it aside and thinks nothing of it.

The floor is finally clean a few days later, and Jace has arranged for someone to polish floor. Simon is sitting on the couch as he strummed his guitar. He was going back to work, or well, today was a gig night, and apparently people missed him. Raphael had even come by to give him a few cards that people had given. Simon saw that they're from the regulars at the place. That made him smile, maybe he was making his imprint in New York, and he just didn't know it.

The strums of his guitar playing through the place, as he watched as Jace brought a few bags out of his room and leaning them against the couch before he sits on the other end, his head hanging low. His leather jacket draped across his lap as he was waiting for Alec.

Jace decided to move back, to leave Simon alone forever. Some part of him going to miss the proper cooked meals he finds in the microwave ready for him when he gets home, but Simon doesn't voice that. He just continues to play instrument.

When Alec arrives, he just walks right in and grabs hold of Jace's things before heading out, Jace is then standing up and then standing in front of him. Simon looked up at him, tilting his head a little and watching as he pulls out an envelope.

"Here, it's for next week. Text me who you want to take, if you want to take one your friends from home and I'll arrange for them to get here, there are two tickets. If not, don't bother texting me, just... enjoy the show," Jace says leaving the envelope in Simon's hands before leaving the apartment.

Simon stares at the thing before he opens it up, finding two tickets to  _Dear Evan Hansen_. Simon has been wanting to see it live for a while, his eyes also finds a piece of paper – a note. He pulls it out and reads the words written upon it.

_'Simon, I know you've been wanting to see this musical and I wanted an excuse for us to spend time together. I'm not good with expressing a lot of things, my feelings included. But, I do like you and would maybe want go on a date, to this play. I'll meet you there -_ _Jace_ _Lightwood, and yes THE_ _Jace_ _Lightwood.'_

Now Simon can't really push this aside, because Jace just literally handed it to him, and with everything else, there wasn't really any denying it anymore. Did Jace forget to take out the note from the envelope? Probably.

He doesn't know what to do, he is at a loss for words at this site in front of him. His mind working fast, his legs working just as fast before he's running out of the apartment. That's when he realises that he doesn't know where Alec parked, and that is when he stops at the lift, his hand hovering above the buttons.

"Shit!" He exclaims, because this time spent with Jace was nice, when they were playing nice or even in the same room without making some remark. And  _sure,_  Simon will admit to being one of the  _many_  who did have a crush upon the blond Lightwood.

He's gripping the tickets in his other hands, but then something pops into his head and he goes back to the apartment to call up his friends. They surely could help him with this right?

The night of the play, Simon is waiting in his seat as everyone was filing in. There was still half an hour until it was time for it to come on, and he was a little nervous. His mother had texted him that it was going as planned. Maryse was on her way with Jace, so when the show came on and the seat next to him wasn't filled he was upset, but he didn't let that bum him down as he watched the show.

Nothing by intermission and nothing by the show ended. Sighing, he leaves the theatre and makes his way home. Ready to climb into bed and forget about today. It was a long day, he had worked until lunch but Raphael had made him stay behind to help because the kitchen hand had come sick. Raphael told him that he would be let off before the play, and he was, with just enough time to change – if he did so in the shop bathroom which is what he did.

Maybe this was just the world's way of saying he was way out of his league and everything was just some big misunderstanding? But, the logical side of his reminds him of all the small things, and how the note in the envelope was addressed to  _him_. Sighing he is about to enter his apartment when there is a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and before he could pass out he remembers thinking,  _not again_.

This time, when he wakes up, Jace was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Simon notices that he has the blankets covering him, and that he was in the room he had woken up in the first time he was kidnapped.

 _Great_ , he thinks, bringing a hand to rub at his temples. "For fucksake! No  _shit_  you're bad at expressing your dam feelings, but was there really a need to kidnap me again?" Simon grumbles, sitting himself up, startling Jace.

"My siblings kidnapped you the first time," Jace answers, moving to sit on the bed. "This time it was me. The musical was great. I... I just didn't go to my seat."

"No shit. Did you just have tranquilizer on hand or some shit? Because, that is weird," Simon comments, eyes giving a glare to the blond.

"I always do," Jace replies with a small shrug of his shoulders, like this shouldn't surprises Simon. Honestly, it doesn't it. At least it's better than  _killing_ , or knocking someone out with a hit to the head. "Was you giving me the ticket, really a sign of you possibly liking me?"

"No, it was a sign I hated you," Simon retorts with a roll of his eyes, frowning a little when Jace moves away like that was what he was expecting. "I mean... yes Jace. I would be open to  _trying_  something, if you, you stop with the kidnapping thing you guys seem to have."

Jace lets out a small laugh, "Can't promise my siblings won't, but this will be my first and last kidnapping of you."

"That's good to hear," Simon replies, before reaching a hand over to rest on one of Jace's that was laying on the bed.

Jace turns their hands over so that they were intertwined, a little upturn of Simon's lips happened. He could get use to this. This was going to be a thing he'd have to work through, and learn things along the way, but he's willing to try.

Simon moves closer to Jace, using his other hand to rest it upon Jace's cheek before leaning in, "Can I?" Simon's words a soft whisper, and the gap between them is closed seconds later as lips clash together.

Two and a half years later, Jace breaks his promise of no more kidnappings, in a way of proposing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> could potentially write more for this if it is wanted, or things are suggested for scenes and all that. other then that, i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
